Alphablocks (episode)
This episode is the first episode of the Alphablocks series. The letters from A to Z are sounded out. In order, now! *A: First character, gets hit by a apple. *B: B rocks out on her guitar. At the end she slides. *C: C creates cracks. C also breaks the fourth wall, by cracking the screen. *D: Pretty much like B except drumming. Almost falls. *E: E is first seen as Silent E. After attempting to say his noise, he changes to E and says his sound in a megaphone. In some versions, Silent E don’t appear. *F: F blows. Yes, that's what she's doing. *G: G drinks water. Her grass hair grows. *H: H is shown running. H is tired and seen... doing something. *I: I looks in the mirror while playing her song. It's so loud it cracks her "hat". *J: J thinks attempts to fly. J soon says her noise loudly, repetitively. *K: K kicks his football. It's nowhere to be seen when he kicks it high, until he get hit by it. *L: L sings lullabies. She then falls asleep. *M: M eats a chunk of terrain. *N: N refuses to introduce himself. Until the screen transitions to O. *O: O breaks the fourth wall by looking at the screen. He observes it. And he runs somewhere. *P: P is nowhere to be seen until she pops out of nowhere. Again and again. *Q: Q attempts to say her noise. Doesn't work. Q brings U to help her say her sound. *R: R swings on a rope but falls off it, hurting himself. *S: S is shown inflated. She deflates, then reinflates. *T: T attempts to have tea. Doesn't have any. *U: U is shown, despite him being with Q. U runs away from Q. *V: V is vrooming 'round. *W: W trips. W cries, but waves hello to the viewer after crying. *X: X comes out from an X crater, and writes an X. He then flies away. *Y: Y is shown at the edge of a cliff, but he manages to get up. *Z: Z has a dream of himself. He wakes up. Soon the bubble pops and goes to the credits. Trivia *This is the only episode where we go to the credits. *This episode is similar to a Series 2 episode On, only this episode doesn't have words. *U is the only one to be seen before he says his sound. *Q's the first one to connect with an Alphablock, being U. *Even though it sounds awkward, O is the first one to actually say something other than his sound, though literally O could only say his sound. Gallery 81FEA974-34F9-4380-B5A4-1F3D76E6E06A.jpeg|ouch? A is for apple and alphabet! 0F283CF3-0CD0-425C-8A5D-85AF4F2BEE28.jpeg|B in the band with a big, blue bass! 07A227D9-C27A-4219-A130-9FE737AC4799.jpeg|C makes cracks all over the place! E6596473-769E-4893-959F-B793602FFF2B.jpeg|D on drums, drumming all day. 7C3A6E96-0ADA-4984-8ED4-1797E17B330B.jpeg|Silent E, 6E7D1456-CFBD-4E06-9D20-2EA103203A4F.jpeg|E echoes a long, long way! 382FA544-B412-4582-8486-30689CCDEA68.jpeg|F has fun, flying in the air! 646428D0-6DEF-4C47-AD83-43B68223ADA9.jpeg|G glug, glugs and grows green hair! 497BBDE3-FB50-4825-8A34-8FCCC102EDA9.jpeg|H huffs & puffs, and hurries along! DD11468C-7E7E-4FD2-892C-3A22E742B171.jpeg|I is so important, here my song! CDC6A84D-F90E-46A4-B9F5-96A059F18CB3.jpeg|J is a jay bird. Jump, jump, jump! B549D609-790F-4EBE-BC59-8AEFBA8CD353.jpeg|K kicks a ball, it lands with a bump! 647D7259-18DF-4A60-943B-3F10B4EC27F5.jpeg|L sings a lovely lullaby! DF3B6AE9-A00F-41BD-AEC3-16853BA59AE5.jpeg|M is munching, my oh my! 09D29BF7-796B-4C35-A259-C68E28323F2D.jpeg|N says never, no way, no! 398A847A-924E-4EAB-A55B-5C9644022A64.jpeg|O O O! DB4DFE66-D3C2-4064-8CB1-8FDA9BA9E342.jpeg|P pop pop pops all around! 02E0A923-6F10-4F47-ADC9-116AE4CC6168.jpeg|Q is quiet without U! E6E0C9D2-31EA-4E35-93E5-C98C64D0B6A0.jpeg|R arrives and roar, roar, roars! BA36E6EE-285E-411B-B019-6EDA0AF30F7D.jpeg|S starts sagging, then she soars! 2BEA8B8A-337C-4304-A834-76BDCD69DCF2.jpeg|T tut, tuts when it’s time for tea! 5E2CF9A8-D262-4939-9BFB-7E864095C188.jpeg|U says unfair, unlucky me! 56ABFED0-A8D5-4888-9ECD-F1ABD1AC62C3.jpeg|V vroom, vrooms rushing about! FC57A0BB-D392-418C-9ED6-58DBAF209FB2.jpeg|W weeps and water comes out! 66AA845C-5452-467E-A4F3-0F42039DF75B.jpeg|X to the rescue with his x-ray! 9DF41E2F-7527-4C1D-926F-A0F8434BC480.jpeg|Y says yes, yippee, and yay! DF10A6D1-FAE8-4A1F-BA07-994CCC60C3F8.jpeg|Z is snoring in his bed. 8AE51BBE-0013-4B11-BA2C-99AAF55AA400.jpeg|Z dreams 8D87776D-C49E-4E9A-AB49-69A24F3C51C6.jpeg|Z wakes up. Category:Alphablocks Episodes Category:Everyone is Here!